Dance With Me Tonight
by HeartZammieForever
Summary: A Sorta song fic. I think its an oki story so please just give it a try. Its a song fic of Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs. Zach asks Cammie to dance and Cammie says no because she's nervous. What happens next? Oh and I don't own the Gallagher Girl series, even though I want it. No spies.


**Hey! I really wanted to write this story so yea! Hope you enjoy it.**  
**Macey- I'm not in it enough**  
**Zach- Well I am**  
**Liz- Thats nice, I don't really care**  
**Grant- Where am I in this story?**  
**Jonas- I am not even mentioned**  
**Cammie- I am totally embarassed in this story**  
**Bex- I am almost not mentioned**  
**Me- Um can someone just say the disclaimer**  
**All of them- HeartZammieForever does not own any of the characters or the main jest of the story**  
**Me- Um thats not creepy...**

Cammie POV

So Macey, Liz, Bex, and I were going to homecoming at our school and we were standing in front of the door.

Cammie's Dress: Short, lacey, and Light pink.  
**( product/Xtraordinary-Sequin-HiLow-Dress_301_-1_301 _504103753?df=04092121_zi_blush)**

Macey's Dress: Long in the back, midnight blue, sparkly.  
**( product/Xtraordinary-Strapless-Sequin-HiLow-Dress_ 301_-1_301_503787719?df=03909270_zi_midnight)**

Bex's Dress: Tight, short, red, one strapped.  
**( product/Jodi-Kristopher-OneShoulder-Beaded-Dress_3 01_-1_301_504106808?df=04070436_zi_red)**

Liz's Dress: Short, lacey, pink, purplish, sequins at top.  
**( product/Blondie-Nites-Ombre-Sequin-Party-Dress_301 _-1_301_504093859?df=04091099_zi_purple_fuchsia)**

I walked into the dance and was nearly blinded by the bright colorful lights and was stunned by all the loud upbeat pop music, colorful confetti and balloons scattered all over the floor, and hundreds of girls and boys in fancy getup.  
"Well, come on lets dance," Macey said grinning. So we ran up and started dancing in the middle of the dance floor to I Wanna Dance With Somebody. Let me just say we were pretty good. (aka worst dancing ever witnessed by human eyes) Then I felt someone tap my shoulder so I whirled around on my feet. It was Zach. Zachary Goode. The boy I had a major crush on but would never admit it to a single soul. Not even my friends know. At least I don't think they know.  
"Hi Cammie," Zach said smirking at me. I smiled the best I could without blushing.  
"Oh hi Zach," I said.  
"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked me smirking. He had his hands shoved in his pockets like he did when he was nervous, it was adorable. His head was facing his feet sort of but he was still looking at me with his sparkling emerald green eyes, and his dark brown hair fell in his face in just the right way and his smirk, I couldn't even explain how wonderful that looked. "Cammie?" Zach said suddenly waving a hand in my face. Wait what?  
"I'm sorry what?" I asked him, he smirked at this by the way.  
"I asked you if you wanted to dance with me," Zach said. Omg what?  
"I um, no, I can't um, dance, so, um, I'm just going to um, say, um, no," I stuttered which made Zach smirk. What?  
"Ok then play it like that," Zach replied smirking. Which confused me even more. I looked at my friends who shrugged. Then the dj came on over the speakers.  
"So apparently someone wants to sing a song. They would like to dedicate it to Cammie Morgan," the dj announced, which made me and all my friends spin around on our feet to stare at the stage and the person who was now standing on it. It was Zach.  
"Is that Zach?" I asked.  
"That boy really wants to dance with you," Bex said shaking her head.  
"I would like to dedicate this song to Cammie Morgan, duh, its called Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs," Zach said into the microphone smirking. **(Apparently I can't post the lyrics so look it up I guess)**  
"Am I dreaming that he is saying my name?" I asked in disbelief as Zach stared right at me.  
"Nope," Liz replied and the spot light shined right on me. Oh my goodness. There is a spotlight on me. Then Zach began to sing. Oh and he is really good.

Zach sang the whole song and then he turned to looked at me some more smirking. "Cameron Ann Morgan will you please do me the pleasure of dancing with me," Zach asked. Oh yes let me just tell you what I did during this song. I tried to crept away from my friends but the first two times they stopped me, then I attempted to run out the door but the whole football team grabbed me and carried me all the way to the stage. Then I tried running off the stage, but I couldn't because of all the people pushing me back on stage. So right now I am on the stage.  
"I um-" I stuttered.  
"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, Cammie," everyone started chatting. I groaned inwardly. Why so persistent?  
"I um, do I really have a choice anymore?" I asked and Zach smirked.  
"Of course not Gallagher Girl," Zach said, giving the dj a head nod and grabbing my hands and pulling me close as a slow song began playing.

**Well, thats it. I don't know if I like it mch but ehh. Oh yeah and my internet was done thats why I haven't updated lately.**


End file.
